Hidden Links
by TigerRates
Summary: Set after the Dragonball GT: Shadow Dragon Saga. Supposedly, none of the demi-saiyans were allowed to keep their tails. But it turns out Trunks kept his tail, and managed to keep it hidden his whole life... that is, until a mysterious foreigner discoveries Trunks hidden secret... and reveals her own. Who is this strange girl, and where has she been for 15 years?
1. Prologue: Strangers

**Summary:** Set after the Dragonball GT: Shadow Dragon Saga. Supposedly, none of the demi-saiyans were allowed to keep their tails. But it turns out Trunks kept his tail, and managed to keep it hidden his whole life... that is, until a mysterious foreigner discoveries Trunks hidden secret... and reveals her own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Gt or any of the characters that it involves (except my OC), nor do I make money from this story.

**Hidden Links**

**Prologue: Strangers  
**

**~Trunks POV~**

Trunks examined his tail as he walked silently through the woods on a cold winter night. He would never regret the fact that he managed to trick his way into keeping his tail, although the thing caused him trouble on multiple occasions. He hadn't, and still wouldn't, allow one of his only links to the saiyajins be torn away. At last, the sound of rushing water reached Trunks ears, and he glanced at his watch, which read 12:04 a.m. He sighed: the trip had taken longer than usual. The trees parted, and Trunks walked into a small clearing, with a river flowing through the middle. He followed the river until he reached a small waterfall, with a group of large rocks at the top. Trunks came to this place often, to escape the burdens of reality, but today, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, even though he felt no Ki signals in at least a ten mile radius...

~**Mystery POV~**

She watched the boy sit on the rocks, deep in thought. He probably didn't realize she was there, since she was suppressing her Ki. The girl silently stood up, wishing that she knew his name... For her this was a lot to wish for, since she didn't even know her own name. All she knew was that she had a tail, and this boy did as well, unlike the rest of humanity. She reluctantly turned her back on the boy and walked silently away through the forest... she didn't wish to be revealed just yet.

~**2 Hours Later: ****Trunks POV~**

Trunks knew not how long he had been sitting on the rocks, listening to roaring water, pondering over the story that was his life. He simply couldn't summon enough willpower to leave, although at one point he thought he heard a quiet rustle from within the trees. He probably would have missed the sound if not for his saiyajin hearing, but he wrote it off as paranoia. Trunks wondered why he, of all people in the universe, had to hide a _tail_ of all things from his parents, no, from everyone he had ever known, even his best friend, Goten. Why couldn't he just have been like all the other demi-saiyajins, with parents that would understand why he kept a secret like this from them his whole life. Vaguely, Trunks realized that he should get going before someone realized he was gone... but the sound of running water had, by now, lulled him into a sort of trance. Only when his tail accidentally lowered itself into the water did he break out of his trance. Trunks jerked his tail out of the river and flew up off the rocks, realizing that he couldn't risk falling into a trance once again. He powered up and flew back to his home. He had intended to head straight back to his room, but the closer he got, the more sure he was that he smelled smoke in the air. Trunks stopped abruptly when an unknown, but significantly large Ki appeared about a mile to his left... as well as a disturbingly large column of dark smoke and light, seemingly flames. All thoughts of home fleeing from his head, Trunks suppressed his Ki even more to escape discovery, and headed straight for the new Ki, lowering himself into a group of trees when he saw a figure in the sky, the one possessing the Ki. Trunks was so focused on the figure that he hardly noticed the change in terrain when he took a step forward. Until he heard a pain filled cry fill reach his ears, and jumped back.

**End Prologue**

I know this is short, but it IS a prologue. This is my first fanfiction, so please review and give me ideas/constructive criticism. If the first few chapters don't inspire me more, I might not continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Tails Revealed

**Summary:** Set after the Dragonball GT: Shadow Dragon Saga. Supposedly, none of the demi-saiyans were allowed to keep their tails. But it turns out Trunks kept his tail, and managed to keep it hidden his whole life... that is, until a mysterious foreigner discoveries Trunks hidden secret... and reveals her own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Gt or any of the characters that it involves (except my OC), nor do I make money from this story.

By the way, I might be doing some switches between third and first person in the POV's so don't get confused.

Hidden Links

**Chapter 1: Tails Revealed**

**~Trunks POV (1st p.)~**

I jumped back in surprise the moment I heard a pain filled screech. When I focused on the source of the screech, I almost fell back in shock from what I saw before me: a girl was crouching right about where I had stepped. That may not seem shocking, but this girl had a _tail_, which she was massaging tenderly, meaning I must have stepped on it. Nobody on this planet, except me, had a tail, or so I thought... As I broke out of my train of thought, I realized the girl had stood up and was staring at me, or more specifically, my tail.

"Umm... well... sorry I stepped on your.. uh... tail..." I said. "But how do you have a tail? I thought I was the only one on this planet who did..." I would've thought her reply would have been an answer. But no.

"My tail is not currently an important matter. That figure up there, however, is. Whatever that is just destroyed five old warehouses on the wharf." She stated calmly.

"Oh right, I can't believe I forgot! That's the whole reason I came here..." I replied. "Whoever... or whatever that is... I came here to see if it had caused that column of smoke... according to you, apparently so." I focused on the figure, which appeared to be floating, unmoving, in the air, watching the smoke rise. The figure possessed the Ki of about three average humans, childs play for saiyajins, but he could be suppressing his Ki,

"His Ki is not high, and I can sense that he is not suppressing it. Before you ask, which I'm sure you are inclined to, this is not the time to discuss my abilities and so forth. We must focus on the situation before us." the girl said, seemingly reading my mind.

"Well, alright. But I _will_ ask one question. What's your name? My name is Trunks."

**~"The Girl's" POV~**

Trunks. So that is his name... I suppose hoping to figure out his name wasn't too much to hope for after all, despite my not expecting to meet him in this situation. But he has presented me with a problem. He asked me my name... and that, I do not know...

"My name, you ask? Well... That is a question I can't answer any more accurately than you. I suppose you could say that I have amnesia, but I'm not positive about that. To the point: I don't know what my name is or if I ever have one. I'll choose a new name at a later time if the need arises." I mumbled, feeling foolish. The boy, no _Trunks,_ now had a thoughtful look on his face, which quickly reverted to his former seriousness.

"Ok, I'll leave it at that then. Now, what should we do about _that_?" He asked, motioning to the figure in the sky, which _still_ hadn't moved from it's original position.

"Perhaps one of us should attempt to confront him, see his reaction, and then plan a course of action based on that." I proposed.

"Seems logical enough... But which of us should go?" Trunks questioned. To this question, I answered without hesitation.

"I'll go. As far as I can tell, I have got nothing to lose. You know who you are, and you still have your life, somewhere to go, a reason worth living." I stated. Then quieter, I mumbled, "And if I do, then I don't know about it, and probably never will." With those words, I took off into the sky, ignoring the fact that Trunks had opened his mouth to protest. Now, I could only hope that he would remain rational and refrain from following me up to confront the unknown. I stopped, hovering about ten feet from the figure, whom, as far as I could tell, was male. He had a cold face, with piercing blue eyes (similar to those of Android 18), black shoulder-length hair, and was wearing a simple black sleeveless top and jeans. His gaze slowly, or, actually, lazily, shifted from the rising column of smoke behind me to my face.

"And you are here... because?" He asked.

"I came to ask you the same thing." I replied simply. Apparently he decided this was amusing, because he began to laugh, low and menacing.

"You should be cautious before you speak. A mere human like you has no business asking me anything. Granted, you can fly, but surely you wouldn't have a chance to stop _me_? I'll tell you two things before I get rid of you. My name is Kuro, and I am here to control this planet." Kuro sneered cockily before flying towards me and throwing a punch at my face, which I caught effortlessly. As he attempted to wrench his fist out of my grasp, I kneed him in the stomach, causing him to lean over, trying to catch his breath. I bent down and whispered into his ear:

"Ah, but it is you who must exert caution. Apparently you have not heard of suppressing Ki, for that is exactly what I am doing. In reality, I am not human, which you could have easily noticed considering I have a tail. In reality, my Ki is much higher than this, which you _also_ neglected to notice from your over confidence."

"Shut UP!" Kuro hissed, jumping away from me. He then attempted to hit me with a shower of Ki blasts, all of which I deflected into space. Honestly, I was becoming fed up with this over confident sob. His intentions were obviously ill-willed, and I couldn't allow him to harm innocent people. It was these thoughts that led me to release the Ki I had been suppressing for so long, my brown, mid back length hair changing to gold, and my golden eyes changing to Cerulean blue. My Ki was soaring, and for some reason, this transformation seemed familiar to me, although I couldn't remember when, and under what circumstances I had last performed this transformation. Kuro seemed shocked at my transformation, but stupidly, he once again charged at me. I wanted this over with quickly, so when I knew he couldn't dodge, I powered up the energy blast.

~**Trunks POV~**

I silently watched the interaction between the nameless girl and the figure in the sky. When I saw the figure attempt to punch her, I was about to rush in to assist the girl, but she effortlessly caught the punch. Figuring she could take care of herself, I turned my attention away from her, and instead on the cloud of smoke behind her.

"I should go see how much damage he did, and see if I can put those fires out..." I said to myself. I was about to go do just that when I felt a sharply rising Ki from where the girl was. I looked up, and my jaw dropped to the ground. The girls hair had turned golden, and she had visible golden energy flowing around her. If I would be, I would bet anything that her eyes were now cerulean blue. Maybe I was going crazy, but once again I spoke to myself:

"_She's _a _saiyajin_? Well, I should have figured that out from her tail... But she can at go to at least super saiyajin 1, maybe even higher... I've never heard of a female super saiyajin, I know Pan has tried, but never been able to reach that level... Where did this girl come from? And... I've got to stop calling her 'the girl'... guess I'll let her know the need to choose a name has arisen... And I'm officially going crazy..." I whispered. Then I saw her power up a Ki blast aimed straight at the dark figure, which was charging at the girl. And I knew that whoever it was stood no chance.

~**End Chapter~**

Alright, so that's chapter 1. I'm also writing another story right now, so it should be up soon as well, under the title: **A Tremendous Betrayal. **If anyone wants to request a story, then PM me. Now then... R&R please! Constructive criticism and new ideas are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Connections

**Summary:** Set after the Dragonball GT: Shadow Dragon Saga. Supposedly, none of the demi-saiyans were allowed to keep their tails. But it turns out Trunks kept his tail, and managed to keep it hidden his whole life... that is, until a mysterious foreigner discoveries Trunks hidden secret... and reveals her own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Gt or any of the characters that it involves (except my OC), nor do I make money from this story.

**Hidden Links **

**Chapter 2: Connections**

**~Trunks POV~**

He's gone. The figure in the sky. He's gone. I never could have expected that he would be done in by a female super saiyajin, with a tail, no less. I can see her, descending from the sky, reverted to her original form. As she lands before me, I say:

"I'll say it first this time: We can talk later. Right now we need to put out those fires, see if anyone is caught in the rubble." She nods, and we take off for the fires. We hovered over the sea, glanced at each other, and seemingly read each others minds, because we simultaneously nodded, and Ki blasted the water to form a wave and douse the fires. We checked for people within the rubble of the warehouses, finding no one.

"Now what?" She asks.

"Now we decide on a name for you. Calling you "girl" isn't exactly... well, let's just say that's something my father would do." I say, thinking about how my father would always call me "brat" or "boy", while my mother was dubbed "woman".

"A name?" She asks, then seemingly ponders over something. "A name, a name... Just... call me Que... I guess..."

"Alright, Que it is." I say, smiling. "You mentioned having no where to go right? You should come with me! My mother may be able to figure out the cause of your amnesia..." I trail off, realizing that if I brought her back with me, I would have to reveal my tail. I decide to deal with it. After all, I would probably have had to reveal it at some point anyway, and there was no other way to help Que.

"Come with... you? Are you sure?"

"Of course! I can't just leave you with nowhere to go!"

"... Alright... lead the way..." She says. "You know... there's something... oh, never mind..." She doesn't finish the sentence, but some how, I know what she was about to say, as though I had heard it.

"There's something strange about this..." I say. "I feel as though we have some sort of mental connection..." She gasps, her eyes widening.

"H-how did you...? Oh... bad question. This... this is mind reading isn't it?"

"Yes... at least, that's what I would imagine it is. Well, let's not ponder over a question we can't answer... not yet at least. Let's go, Que. To a person who can help us figure this out." For some reason, she smiles, and nods.

"Okay... Let's go." With that, we fly off to my home, myself dreading the moment I had hoped would never occur. The revelation of my tail. We flew quickly, so pretty soon, Que and I were already at the former Capsule Corp. building. Before we could walk in, the door was thrown open, and we were both dragged in by my father, Vegeta. He proceeded to drag us into the next room, where my mother was sitting on a couch, looking worried. A look of relief over swept over her, and, as my father released me, practically flew off the couch to embrace me.

"Trunks! Where were you? I was so worried!" She seemed to have something else to say, but stopped when she caught sight of Que and her tail. "Who... who is this?"

"This is Que. I met her while we were investigating a certain matter... but that's not important now. To get it over with: before you ask why was out so late, it's because of this." I say, showing her my tail. My mothers eyes widen, while, on the contrary, my fathers slim down, leaving barely a crack. "Strangely, Que and I seem to have a strange sort of mental connection... we can read each others minds." For some reason, my mother almost collapsed when she heard that, but, fortunately, I caught her.

"Mother? What's wrong?" She smiles at me.

"Trunks, you see... Que... She's your twin sister. She was stolen at birth, and never found again..."

**End Chapter**

My apologies for neglecting to update for so long, but I'll try to update the next chapter faster. R&R please, and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams

Summar: Set after the Dragonball GT: Shadow Dragon Saga. Supposedly, none of the demi-saiyans were allowed to keep their tails. But it turns out Trunks kept his tail, and managed to keep it hidden his whole life... that is, until a mysterious foreigner discoveries Trunks hidden secret... and reveals her own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Gt or any of the characters that it involves (except my OC), nor do I make money from this story.

**By the way, in this story, Trunks and Que are both 15. **

**Hidden Links**

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

**~15 Years Ago~**

The blue-haired woman smiled. Unlike the doctors had predicted, she had just given birth to two children: twins, one girl, one boy. As she held them, she felt pure happiness. The boy had already been named, but the woman, herself named Bulma, had yet to chose a name for the girl. Bulma smoothed back her childrens hair.

_ I wonder what Vegeta will say when he finds out. _Bulma thinks, recalling how surprised Vegeta had been when she had announced that she was pregnant... from him. That was one of the only times she had seen Vegeta almost too shocked to speak: not an easy thing to forget. Suddenly, Bulma felt a sharp pain in her head, but found that she was unable to cry out. She trembled uncontrollably as her vision faded to nothing. The last thing she felt was a tingle in her arms.

**~End Memory~ **

The memory flashed before Bulma's eyes. A memory she had blocked from remembrance for years due to the surge of pain and guilt that it sent wracking through her. The memory of the first, and only, time she had ever seen her daughter before she disappeared. No... before she had been kidnapped from her mothers arms. And now... now her daughter was standing right here, on front of her. Bulma let out a strangled sound and wrapped her daughter in a choking hug.

**~Trunks POV~**

"She's your sister... She's your sister..." The words echoed through my mind, but I couldn't process them. My sister? Since when do I have a sister? How could Que possibly be my sister? Where has she been all these years? I scarcely notice my mother tear out of my arms and hug Que, until I notice Que looking at me, utterly confused.

"Umm... mother... I know that this is a... happy moment for you, but there's something you should know." My mother lets go of Que reluctantly, and looks at me. She frowns, probably noticing the conflicted look in my eyes. "Mother... Que has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything that happened during the years she's been gone." My mother seems to ponder over this, but instead of saying that she would investigate the amnesia immediately, like I expected, she says:

"I see..." She says, her frown deepening. "For now, all of us need to rest. We can figure this out tomorrow. Que... I'm just so happy you're back. Even if you don't remember anything. You can finally be with your family." Bulma says, her eyes shining. Que smiles.

"Thank you... thank you so much... if I can have a family... I don't need my memories back..." Que says.

**~1 Hour Later~**

Bulma had shown Que to the room that she had kept for her ever since she went missing. Now, Que was lying in bed, trying, but unable to fall asleep. How could she? As far as she knew, her life started today, and now, suddenly, it turned out that she has a family, and Trunks, who she had been desperate to meet, had turned out to be her brother. When Que fell asleep at last, happy thoughts in her mind, she didn't realize that happiness isn't always prolonged through dreams.

_ I look up at the ceiling of my miniscule holding cell and wonder when I would be taken in for the next experiment. Could the previous one possibly had been my last? I mentally slapped myself, telling myself to forget that pointless hope. The creatures who wouldn't let me own as much as a name couldn't possibly be done with me yet. _

_ The only way the experiments will stop is if I find a way to get out of here... I examine the burn marks on my arms in the limited light of my cell. Trying to resist the electric whip had been a huge mistake. I knew, by now, that resisting only made the experiments more painful, and yet I continued to resist. I hear shuffling outside of my cell, and when I try to move to see who it is, every nerve in my body is suddenly wracked with a pain unlike any I had felt before. I struggled to remain conscious, but the darkness threatening to overtake my body was winning. _

_ "Say goodbye, #001208." The last words I heard before the darkness finally over took me. _

**End Chapter**

I took... what... two weeks to update? Sorry and all, but there isn't exactly a lot of you to apologize to. At least, that I know of. R&R please! I need to know what my readers think!


	5. Chapter 4: Forbidden Life

**Summary**: Set after the Dragonball GT: Shadow Dragon Saga. Supposedly, none of the demi-saiyans were allowed to keep their tails. But it turns out Trunks kept his tail, and managed to keep it hidden his whole life... that is, until a mysterious foreigner discoveries Trunks hidden secret... and reveals her own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Gt or any of the characters that it involves (except my OC), nor do I make money from this story.

**Hidden Links**

**Chapter 4: Forbidden Life**

**~?~**

**_ "When are we taking the test subject back?"_**

**_ "After its tests are concluded, of course. _****__****He ****_has something much more interesting planned for it in the next phase."_**

**_ "I hear he has adopted an interest in mixing DNA. Shocking, him not already being interested in a forbidden science."_**

**_ "Perhaps. Unless this interest was always there. From what I've been told _****__****the****_ test subject will be the start of DNA merging."_**

**_ "Not shocking. They call it Encing, right?"_**

**_ "Here, at least."_**

**_ "A pity. A pity indeed."_**

**_ "What do you speak of? Ah, never mind. I see. So that's how it is, is it?"_**

******~End ?~**

******Que sat up in bed. Apparently sleep had been a mistake. She couldn't shake the dream out of her thoughts. It seemed like more than a dream. More like a memory. Que frowned. **

** "If that was a memory, and I was apparently missing my whole life... Remembering would be worse than knowing no past at all." Que sighed. "I decide I don't need memories, and they start coming back. And I'm talking to myself, what else? Is my tail gonna fall off now?" She said, smirking at the ceiling as she fell back onto the mattress. Que was feeling different with every passing second, yet she couldn't explain how. Suddenly, the phrasing of everything she had said out loud up to this point sounded silly. Like the way a pull-string toy would speak: monotone and robotic. Actually, everything she had done now felt distanced, as if she had been a different person, or in a false reality. At least now, everything felt real. Que sighed, and figuring life would be impossible without sleep, she closed her eyes, and once again attempted to sleep... only to be woken up what seemed like five minutes later by a sharp, annoying beeping sound: an alarm clock. Irritated, Que swiped at the source of the sound, missing completely from the haze of sleep, and managing to fall out of her bed onto the floor. This, in turn, startled her all the way out of sleep, and Que reached up and turned off the alarm, managing to restrain herself from crushing the damn thing in her hand, or chucking it into a wall. Only then did Que realize that the alarm clock definitely hadn't been there when she woke up in the middle of the night, and it was still completely dark outside. As Que processed these thoughts, a car happened to drive by, lighting up the room, and making obvious a clear shadow on the wall Que was looking at. A shadow that couldn't possibly be any inanimate object in the room. Que pretended not to notice the shadow, vaguely wondering how she hadn't noticed the Ki before. Then, she sprang from the floor, sending a fist into the face of the intruder. She connected, and while the figure was startled, Que flew out the open window, waiting for the Ki to follow her before going top speed away from her new home. She never had a chance to look back.**

******End Chapter**

**Again: I'm sorry. The update took forever. I'll really try to update faster, but that doesn't always work. Meanwhile, R&R please! I'd ********REALLY**** appreciate advice, and especially ideas for this story. (+ the support is nice :D) Till next time!'**


End file.
